


[podfic] What the Water Gave Me

by growlery



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, mermaid shadowhunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Mermaid AU] Up until maybe a year ago Clary had plans for her life and absolutely none of them involved going out at night and stabbing water demons with angelic marks carved into her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] What the Water Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What The Water Gave Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192466) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> for podfic bingo (femmeslash), because MERMAIDS. caps in the cover are from screencapped.net.

  
  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-water-gave-me) [download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ecl1256uoquo25p/what%20the%20water%20gave%20me%20%28deleted%203dc93892ed375931db0005ece8fc3581%29.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 28:05 / 27MB


End file.
